


No Turning Back v2

by angelastjoan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelastjoan/pseuds/angelastjoan





	1. Day 1

I was walking out of the police station when she caught my eye. I lowered the stack of boxes I had cradled in my arms and watched her as she entered the pharmacy. I was still standing on the curb, trunk of my dad's police issue car open and waiting, when she came out. A plastic bag swung from her wrist and her high ponytail bounced against her back as she walked down the sidewalk to a waiting car.

 

"Stiles. Those files aren't going to hop out of your arms and get in the trunk themselves."

 

I turned my head to look at my dad just as the car passed by, missing my last glimpse of her. "Yeah, but weirder things have happened. Admit it. It would be cool -"

 

"Just put the boxes in the trunk so I can get out of here already." His voice was exasperated and I grinned to myself. The new girl was already forgotten and her memory was replaced by more pressing matters.

 

Like Cora.

  
/saturday


	2. Day 2

Cora has only been missing for a few days but Derek says she’s in trouble so we have to believe him. Actually it’s Scott who believes him and I trust Scott so I guess I believe him too.  Our problem is she vanished without leaving a scent behind. No one could track her. That didn’t seem to phase Derek.

Trying to reason with a werewolf got you nowhere at all. The whole lot of them were thick headed and way more stubborn than anyone I had dealt with. I was mid-sentence, trying to talk sense into Scott, when Derek growled and cut me off.

"She’s my sister. I’m going to get her, with or without you."

"Fine. Without."

Scott gave me that look. You know that look. The one that said I was being insensitive. I rolled my eyes in return but kept my mouth shut. For now.

/sunday


End file.
